GWIAZDY W SWYM BIEGU
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Ragina L.


**Gwiazdy w swym biegu**

**ReginaL**

Najpierw nie wiedziałam co obudziło mnie tak niespodziewanie. Lecz wolałabym się nie budzić, bo byłam w środku bardzo interesującego snu. Faramir był ze mną, całował mnie, czyniąc mnie rozpaloną tęsknotą i żądzą, gdy tak obejmowaliśmy się i nasze nagie ciała stapiały się ze sobą. Zamrugałam wyrwana z głebokiego snu. Przez chwilę nie byłam pewna gdzie jestem, czy to Domy Uzdrowień? Nie, głupia – światło z dopalającej się świecy obok łóżka mgliście oświetlało moją własną komnatę, tu w Meduseld, wszystkie moje, znajome rzeczy były na swoich miejscach, troskliwie ułożone przez Aegithę. Słabe dzwięki dotarły do mnie i zrozumiałam, że dzieje się coś złego. Gdy pojawiło się ich więcej wstałam narzucając szatę, oplątując się nią, gdy pośpieszyłam, boso i bez świecy w ich stronę. Gdy się zbliżyłam do komnaty, dzwięki zamieniły si w głosy – zaniepokojone, przestraszone, hobbickie głosy. Hobbitów starających się nie hałasować. Pchnęłam drzwi, przygotowując się na to co zastanę po drugiej stronie.

Och, nie, Frodo…

Leżał na łóżku, ciemne włosy miał całkiem mokre od potu i szczękał zębami. Okaleczoną donią zaciskał przód mokrej koszuli i cały się trząsł. Merry zobaczył mnie i zsunął się z łóżka, jego twarz wyrażała skrajną konsternację.

- Eowino! Nie chcieliśmy cię obudzić, tak mi przykro…

- Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać. Ostatecznie jestem panią tego dworu, i jest moim obowiązkiem zadbać o chorego gościa. Pochyliłam się na Frodem i położyłam mu ręke na czole.

- To gorączka czy dreszcze?

- Trochę z obu, ale bardziej gorączka. Wypowiedział to przez zęby, jego złość na swój stan była zupełnie wyraźna. – I choć zajmowanie się mną może być twoim obowiązkiem to jednak wolałbym nie zawadzać ci. Sam się tym zajmie, jest przyzwyczajony do robienia takich rzeczy…

- Zajmiemy się nim, moja lady – zaczął Sam. Przypatrzymał się mu i zobaczyłam ciemne kręgi pod oczami i bladość na zwykle rumianej twarzy. Tamci dwaj wyglądali nieco lepiej, obaj byli na wpół śpiący, z opadającymi powiekami.

- Żaden z was nie wyspał się ostatnio a ty jeszcze nadal zdrowiejesz Samie. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Wracajcie wszyscy do łóżek a ja zabiorę go do moich komnat i sama będę czuwać.

Sam już miał zaprotestować, ale uciełam to brutalnie.

- Nie sprzeczaj się! Nalegam i będziesz musiał to zaakceptować, proszę cię.

Sam niechetnie zrezygnował a ja pochyliłam się nad Frodem.

- Możesz iść, czy mam cię zanieść? Nie chciałabym traktować cię, jak dziecko. Skrzywił się w uśmiechu.

- Też bym tego nie chciał ale obawiam się, że będziesz musiała – watpię, żebym teraz dał radę stanąć prosto, nie mówiąc o chodzeniu.

Podniosłam go opierając na biodrze, ignorując ból który przeszył moją niedawno zdruzgotane ramię.

Kiedy to robiłam Sam wpełzł do łóżka, zwijając się wśród poduszek, Pippin dołączył do niego, oferując

bezsłowne wsparcie swemu, zatroskanemu przyjacielowi. Merry wziął świecę i spojrzał na mnie.

- Poświece ci i pozbieram rzeczy Froda.

Jeśli kilka ostatnich miesicy nauczyło mnie czegoś to tego, że wykłucanie się z Meriadociem Brandybuckiem jest ćwiczeniem całkiem bezowocnym. Szłam wolno, ale bardziej po to, aby oszczędzić wstrząsów Frodowi niż, z powodu nadmiernego ciężaro. Właściwie, byłam nieco przestraszona, tym, jaki zdawał się lekki, jakby ciało roztapiało się nie pozostawiając nic prócz kości.

Połozyłam go na łóżku. Merry wyszedł. Frodo westchął, kiedy próbował ułozyć się najwygodniej, I znów szczekał zębami z dreszczy.

- Ta moja przeklęta, głupia słabość. – wymruczał – Jakie to upokarzające, być ciągle chorym przez większość czasu i być ciężatem dla innych! Przepraszam za to Eowino.

- Teraz jesteś nazbyt skromny. Po tym co znosiłeś masz prawo do tego, aby inni zadbali o ciebie. Nie przejmuj się. To dla mie zaszczyt.

- Zaszczyt? Zaśmiał się sucho. – Tylko, jeśli tak twierdzisz!

Merry znów się pojawił, jak upiór w ciemności i podał mi dwie małe butelki. Zatrzymał się, niechętny do wychodzenia.

– Czy jeszcze coś mam wam przynieść, Eowino? Albo, może powinienem posiedzieć z wami?

– Nie, idź spać, Merry. Sam mi nie wybaczy, że pozwoliłam ci zostać. Idż już! – Pocałowałam go szybko we włosy i pchnęłam do drzwi. – Czy może mam cię przełożyć przez kolano, skoro zachowujesz się, jak dziecko?

- Nie zrobiłabyś tego – zaczął, patrząc na mnie. – Tak, zrobiłabyś. W takim razie, dobranoc. I wyszedł prędko.

Odwróciłam się na dzwięk ataku kaszlu. Zamierzałam podać mu syrop, ale zobaczyłam, że jego oczy lśnią wesołością i zrozumiałam, że zamierzał się zaśmiać, a zamiast tego się rozkaszlał.

Nalałam wody do srebrnego dzbana, zamoczyłam w niej sukno i zaczęłam ocierać mu twarz. Mogłam poczuć, jak mokra jest jego koszula, prawie na wylot przemoknięta.

- Dasz radę usiąść? Muszę cię obmyć i ubrać w coś czystego.

Skrzywił się. – Muszisz? Wiem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ale perspektywa bycia nagim przed damą jest dość krępująca. – Cień uśmiechu nawiedził jego regularne rysy. – I co by sobie pomyślał Faramir, ty, rozbierająca mnie, w tym miejscu i to tylko dwa dni przed waszymi zaręczynami?

- Niezły dowcip, ponieważ oboje wiemy, że nie miałby za złe ale może myślisz, że on pomyliłby cię z Pippinem i przestał ci wierzyć? – Frodo uśmiecnął się.

Usiadł, zagryzając wargę i pomogłam mu wyplątać się z koszuli pozostawiając ten dziwny, srebrny wisior nie poruszony. Ocierałam mu kark i pierś próbując usunąć napięcie mięśni i krzywiąc się wewnętrzne na widok blizn przecinających ciało. Ślady bata krzyżujące się na plecach, zaleczony ślad od rany od sztyletu na lewym ramieniu, rozmaite ślady oparzeń, szczególnie na nogach i najgorsze – jego lewa dłoń z brzydkim kikutem palca, na którym kiedyś był pierścień. Lecz nawet te, tak wyraźne dowody upiornych tortur, nie mogły zaćmić piękna, które zachwyciło mnie już tego dnia, gdy spotkałam go po raz pierwszy na Dziedzińcu Białego Drzewa. Kremowa cera i wielkie oczy lazurowego koloru tworzyły silny kontrast z czarnymi lokami. Czerwonawe usta miały perfekcyjnie łukowaty kształt a dołek w brodzie sprawiał, że nie wyglądał zbyt dziewczęco. Myjąc go dostrzegałam, że taka sama uroda jest typowa nie tylko dla twarzy – nawet w obecnym stanie, nawet tak wychudzony był zbudowany proporcjonalnie, bez skazy, i z lekką sugestią ukrytej siły. Ta uroda odpowiedniej proporcji była typowa dla całego ciała i uderzyło mnie, że nagle dostrzegłam w nim mężczyznę a nie jakieś dziwne, małe stworzenie, z którym nie mam nic wspólnego.

Poczułam współczucie dla tej kuzynki, o której opowiedział mi Merry, siostra Pippina, tak powiedział. Nic dziwnego, że nadal była w nim zakochana, nawet po tylu latach. Jasne było, że byłby wspaniałym mężem dla jakiejkolwiek hobbickiej panny.

Zerknęłam na niego. Oczy miał zamknięte i wydawał się znacznie spokojniejszy. Skończyłam mycie i pomogłam mu się ubrać. Nie odezwał się póki nie oparł się znów na poduszkach.

- Dziękuję ci. Lepiej mi teraz, kiedy gorączka opadła.

- Nie ma zaco. – Sięgnęłam po dzban z wodą, nalałam do kubka i przytrzymałam mu kubek, gdy pił. Kiedy pił, moje włosy opadły na jego policzek.

- Twoje włosy, pachną tak miło, wiedziałaś o tym? Mam nadzieję, że Faramir rozumie, jakim jest szczęściarzem, że przekonał cię do poślubienia go. Jestem pewien, że każdy mężczyzna w Minas Tirith będzie mu zazdrościł, kiedy się pobierzecie.

- Jak wy, trzej kuzyni, możecie ciągle gadać o mojej mniemanej urodzie! Pochlebstwo musi być w waszej rodzinie chorobą zakaźną, czyż nie?

- To nie pochlebstwo prawić komplementy kościstej pannie – odpowiedział z zadziwiającym humorem. – My, hobbici, pochlebiamy sobie, że potrafimy zauważyć ładną buzie.

– Młody pan Peregrin na pewno dobrze się w tą umiejętność wpisuje.

– Nie miej mu za złe. Pippin czasem potrafi być nieodpowiedzialnym smarkaczem ale chce dobrze.

I chyba nie sądzisz, że Merry cię podrywa co? Troszczy się o więcej niż, możesz sobie wyobrazić. Uważam, że teraz kocha cię tak bardzo, jak swą matkę i swą dziewczynę. A to jest wielka pochwała, bo ciocia Esmie zawsze była jedną z najlepszych dusz na tym świecie wliczając w to Gandalfa a charakter Stelli, także jest wysokiej próby.

– Bardzo mnie cieszy, że ty i Merry uważacie, że jestem do nich podobna ale to nie odpowiada na pytanie czemu wy, Merry i reszta, przesadzacie w kwestii walorów mego wyglądu. Czyż nie?

Zapytałam, pragnąc zabawić go chwilę, aby mógł zapomnieć o chorobie.

– Nie przesadzamy, bo Stella jest ładna a ciocia Esmie także, przynajmniej dla mnie.

– Merry powiedział mi raz, że dziewczyna Sama to istna piękność.

– Rosie Cotton? Tak, ona rzeczywiście jest śliczna. Nie wątpię, że Sam ożeni się z nią, jak tylko wrócimy do domu i wspólnie zapracują na stadko dzieci. Jeśli Merry nie postrada rozumu to także prędko dogadają się ze Stellą.

Z początku nie odpowiedziałam, zastanawiając się czy odważę się wstąpić na niebezpieczny grunt. Lecz nastrój Froda zdawał się teraz lżejszy niż na początku rozmowy, i z pewnością rozmowa o jego dawnej dziewczynie nie zaszkodzi. W końcu Merry pozostawił mnie z wrażeniem, że Frodo nadal może poślubić swa kuzynkę.

– A co z tobą? – W końcu spytałam.

– Co ze mną?

– Ty też będziesz się żenić niedługo? Merry powiedział mi, że byłeś kiedyś zainteresowany swą piękną kuzynką, i, że ona jest teraz wdową. Pewnie możesz ożenić się nią i żyć spokojnie tak, jak na to zasługujesz?

Zagapił się na mnie, wcale nie ucieszony. Na chwilę odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w bok a potem powiedział płaskim głosem.

– Więc Merry powiedział ci o Pearl.

– Tak, powiedział. – Zaniepokojona jego głosem postanowiłam zmienić temat, było jasne, że poruszenie tego tematu to pomyłka.

– Jeśli powiedziałam coś złego to bardzo przepraszam albo, jeśli on nie powinien powierzać mi tego. Pomówmy o czymś innym.

– Nie, wszystko w porzadku. – odrzekł wzdychając ze zmęczeniem. – Ty i Merry nie macie tajemnic, więc nie powinienem być zdziwiony. I być może dobrze jest porozmawiać z kimś – ostatecznie nie mogę wciąż uciekać od Pearl do końca życia. Muszę w końcu powiedzieć jej prawdę, gdy wrócę. Przynajmniej na to zasługuje, po tym, jak zrobiliśmy taki bałagan ze wszystkiego.

– Co poszło źle?

– Co nie poszło? Był ten wypadek z naszą dużo starszą kuzynką, kiedy jej fotel na kółkach stoczył się z frontowych schodów – w tamtej chwili to Pearl zajmowała się nią. To nie była wina Pearl, wiedziałem to. Lecz plotki, które szalały po kraju były wstrętne. Szeptano, że Pearl specjalnie popchnęła wózekm, bo pokłóciła się z Lalią – mówiono, że o małżeństwo ze mna. Kuzyn Ferumbras prosił nas, byśmy przeczekali i odłożyli ślub. Dziwne było to, że wówczas nie przeszkadzało mi to wcale.

– Bo twe uczucia się zmieniły?

– Zmieniły się ale sporo czasu zabrało mi zrozumienie dlaczego. Widzisz, tu nie chodziło o wypadek, tylko o…Pierścień.

– Pierścień? – spojrzałam na niego nie rozumiejąc w pełni. – A cóż on miał wspólnego z twoją kuzynką?

– Był jak zazdrosna pani, nie chcąc, abyś dbał o kogokolwiek prócz niego. Odziedziczyłem go kilka miesięcy przed wypadkiem, więc zwiódł mnie, zniekształcając sposób w jaki widziałem sprawy, zaciemnił mi wzrok. Łatwo mu było użyć mnie i przekonać mnie, że Pearl zrobiła coś złego, że jej serce jest zbrukane, podczas, gdy to ja byłem tym, który został zatruty. – Umilkł, pot pokrywał mu czoło a usta miał zaciśnięte w waską linię. Odgarnęłam mu włosy z czoła i powiedziałam łagodnie – Ale został zniszczony, i nie będzie dręczył was wiecej. Nie wątpię, że ona zrozumie, kiedy jej to wyjasnisz. Wtedy będziesz mógł poślubić ją i wszystko naprawić. Merry mówił, że wdowy w Shire rzadko ponownie wychodzą za mąż ale z pewnością, tobie, z pośród wszystkich hobbitów zezwolą, abyś poślubił kogo tylko wybierzesz.

– Och, Eowino, gdybyż to było takie proste.

– Ależ czemu nie może być? Zdrowiejesz, choć powoli, i w końcu całkiem powrócisz do zdrowia.

Przeszył mnie spojrzeniem, pełnym z trudem hamowanego gniewu i bólu. – Lecz, bywają rany, których nie można wyleczyć… są takie, o których nie potrafię mówić otwarcie, nawet pomiędzy mymi krewnymi.

- Daj spokój, co może być tak okropne, że nie możesz powiedzieć Merrwmu albo Samowi? – Powiedziałam, zdecydowana rozwiać ten jego czarny nastrój. – Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi aż tak długo ale myślę, że powinienem podzielić się tym z tobą. Być może ty zrozumiesz to lepiej niż inni, ufam, że tak będzie.

– Tak. Powiedz mi, jeśli powiedzenie tego przyniesie ci ulgę.

Frodo odetchnął głęboko.

- Nie mogę poślubić Pearl – poślubić kogokolwiek, ponieważ nie mogę być odpowiednim mężem dla nikogo. Nie po tym co Pierścień mi zrobił.

Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem w błyskotliwym świetle świecy, straszne podejżenie rosło we mnie.

– Co ty mówisz? Ale z pewnością nie… - zatrzymałam się mając nadzieję, że się mylę.

– Tak. On w końcu wypalił mnie, pochłonął wszelkie okruchy ducha, odebrał wszystko – w końcu nawet i potencję. Ani żona, ani dzieci, nic nie pozostanie ze mnie, kiedy opuszczę świat. – Zapatrzył się w sufit, jego gorycz, stała się boleśnie oczywista. – Czy rozumiesz teraz, czemu nie odważę się powiedzieć o tym żadnemu z nich? Oni nie znieśliby tego, tego, że ich szczęście w przyszłości kupiono za taką, wysoką cenę. Dla hobbitów, dzieci są wszystkim, nie daliby sobie rade z taką wieścią, wierz mi.

Nie chcę zadawać im więcej bólu, szczególnie Samowi. On wystarczająco wiele wycierpniał dla mnie. Chcę, aby był szczęśliwy z Rosie, jak powinien być, bez cieni i poczucia winy wiszacych nad nim. A on czułby się winny, gdyby się dowiedział całej prawdy. Myślaby, że powinien był robić więcej, aby mi pomóc i, że mógłby zapobiec najgorszej skazie.

– Och, Frodo – wyszeptałam, ogarnięta głębokim współczuciem. – Czy nie ma nic co mogłabym zrobić, aby złagodzić ten ciężar?

– Nie. Obawiam się, że nie. I, naprawdę to tylko wyszło na dobre, że Pearl wyszła za kogoś innego i mieli dzieci. Dobrze, że nie czekała na mnie, bowiem wtedy, zostałaby znowu oszukana. – Oczy mu się zaćmiły, żalem i tęsknotą.

– Ale przyznaje się do niewielkiej zazdrości, kiedy widzę ciebie i Faramira razem. Macie coś, o czym mogę tylko marzyć. Nawet, gdybyś nie była jemu przeznaczona, i gdybyś stanęła przede mną, naga, nie mógłbym poczuć ani zrobić nic. Teraz, kiedy znasz moją tajemnicę, muszę ci się zdawać najbardziej

przeciwną naturze istotą w całym Śródziemiu, czyż nie?

Chrząknęłam, walcząc ze łzami.

– Jakże możesz tak myśleć? Nie jesteś kimś takim, ani trochę. – Objęłam go na chwilę. – Chciałabym znaleźć sposób, aby ci pomóc. – Pomagasz, to wielka ulga móc w końcu komuś powiedzieć. I nie zrozum mnie źle – naprawdę bardzo jestem szczęśliwy, że oboje stoicie na progu prawdziwej radości. To łagodzi moją stratę, kiedy ci, którzy się dla mnie liczą są szczęśliwi. – Spjrzał na mnie prosząco.

– Zostaniesz ze mną, póki nie zasnę?

- Tak. Pozwól, podam ci tylko eliksir na sen. – wypił lek do końca i zamknął oczy. Okaleczona dłoń spoczęła na arebrnym naszyjniku. Usiadłam przy nim trzymając jego drugą dłoń a straszliwy ból, napierał na mą pierś.

_Nic. _

_Nie będzie miał niczego, żadnego domu, żadnego ciepła, żadnej namiętności, żadnej miłości, niczego…_

Nie poruszyłam się póki nie usłyszałam jego powolnego, równego oddechu. Wysunęłam moją dłoń z jego dłoni i przeszłam przez pokój modląc się, aby żadna z desek nie skrzypnęła, wyszłam i zamknęłam drzwi bardzo cicho. Wówczas pobiegłam na ślepo, szukając schronienia, aby płakać – ból i gniew zalewały mi serce, bowiem ten, który był klejnotem pośród żywych istot całe swoje życie poświęcił dla nas wszystkich.

_Nic._


End file.
